


nothing but yours

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Chastity Device, Human Furniture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: junmyeon's kinks are... something. minseok is very indulgent, though.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	nothing but yours

Junmyeon isn’t sure what about this makes his cock twitch. There’s something about pretending to be inanimate, being there just for Minseok’s use, makes his stomach churn in a good way — turns him on more than being fucked or fucking someone.

Minseok’s boots are resting on his tailbone, he’s talking to a domme who’s sitting on his upper back. She complimented him the moment she saw him, said it’s the sturdiest table she’s ever seen, and Junmyeon would’ve giggled about it if he didn’t have a role to play.

The people around him are going on with the scenes. They’re all people Junmyeon knows — most of them, anyway. Some of Minseok’s kinky friends are yet to be introduced to him. And it’s definitely not now, because he’s nothing but Minseok’s furniture. It’s sad that his body can’t handle more than 5 minutes of being on all fours.

They’ll have to train him into handling more time, but for now, even five minutes of the pleasure is enough. Minseok’s boots are off his back the moment the egg timer goes off. The straps which keep him in his place are removed, and he’s being pulled onto Minseok’s comfortable lap.

He’s granted a single kiss. Minseok easily takes his hard cock out of his leather pants, removes Junmyeon’s butt plug, and slides into his hole.

It’s hard to stay quiet. Junmyeon has to remind himself that toys don’t speak, don’t make any noises, and that helps most of the time. Minseok is moaning and grunting openly. The domme left as soon as the timer went off, and Junmyeon knows there are a couple of people watching Minseok fuck him on the single chair, but he isn’t allowed to look anywhere but at his locked cock.

His arms aren’t tied unfortunately, so he brings them to his back, holds his elbows. Minseok notices it, smirks at him, but it’s gone too soon. Junmyeon doesn’t know why in the fucking world it’s so hot to be treated like an inanimate object — to be treated like he’s nothing but Minseok’s toy, something to be used, cleaned, and discarded until he needs it later.

Maybe he can’t think of it now because he’s being fucked silly with so many people in the room, and the only form of orgasm he can get now is just by being fucked. Minseok is merciless at the way he fucks Junmyeon, the sound of skin slapping makes Junmyeon so embarrassed, he’s glad he isn’t allowed to look at anyone. He does hear a couple of lewd comments from one of his friends — he can’t recognize who, but it gets his face burning worse than it already was.

He’s just straddling Minseok’s lap, the only way he’s staying up at the correct angle is by Minseok’s rough hands on his waist. He can’t even hold onto anything, can’t move himself to meet with the lovely thrusts to get Minseok’s cock to brush the perfect spot.

It’s only after Minseok’s orgasm is Junmyeon allowed to make any kind of noise. He whimpers when he feels Minseok’s cum in him, feels it drip onto his thighs messily as Minseok takes out his cock.

“Sit,” Minseok makes him kneel back on the same chair. He presses a few open-mouthed kisses on Junmyeon’s sweaty back, murmurs against the skin there. “I’ll get some tissues.”

Junmyeon feels some cum (or it could be lube, he isn’t sure anymore) drip onto his calves. He still isn’t allowed to look at anyone, though. The rules for tonight are clear, and he doesn’t want any punishment anytime soon. He wants to try to survive at least a month before he becomes bratty again. 

Minseok laughs when he’s back. Junmyeon feels warm in his chest when Minseok holds him carefully, wipes all the lube and cum off his body.

“You did so well, baby,” Minseok muses in his ears. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

He can speak now, and he wants to, but after not speaking for two whole hours, it feels nice to not to talk. Junmyeon nods, finally lets his elbows go and clings onto Minseok’s arm for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA after so long !!! it's been a while. i needed the break my brain was rupturing with overworking my writing braincell. poor thing had to handle so much. anyway. idk if you have any question about this Thing. i hope you liked reading this, and the wait was worth it? pls let me know if you liked it or not! <3


End file.
